


Aku ingin ia merawatku (reupload ver)

by witchmajo



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchmajo/pseuds/witchmajo
Summary: Ren sedang meriang. Tapi ada satu member yang justru berkeinginan agar Ren menularkan meriangnya kepada dirinya.(diunggah ulang atas permintaan terselubung dari para pembaca)
Relationships: Kawashiri Ren/Shiroiwa Ruki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is witchmajo. Pronoun: she/her. U-25.
> 
> First of all, I would like to say "thank you very much" for those who already have read this fic before I deleted it last year for some reason, even though some of you might be using translator to read this. For last, I hope u all can enjoy my fics. Sankyu~
> 
> Halo semuanya! Di sini witchmajo. Ada yang nyebut-nyebut author di twitter yak? Hihihi. Iya, terus terang author juga kaget kok bisa ya Jamming with JO1 volume sekian sekian itu agak mendekati kisah fanfic ku yg ini ya? hii~ jadi merinding diriku. Tapi wajar kok, author kan "penyihir" (coba saja deh cari arti kata "witch" sama "majo"). Penyihir itu kan terkenal bisa meramal masa depan juga, hahahahaha.  
> Author juga terharu kok bisa-bisanya ada pembaca yang nyadar ya nih fanfic pernah kuhapus. Tapi sebelum pernah kuhapus fanfic ini sampai nembus 200++ hits juga waktu itu. Padahal jujur saja yak author asli iseng-iseng doang nulis ini mengingat momen Rukiren lumayan banyak di JO1 House season 2, sekitar bulan Agustus-September 2020. Author sebenarnya hako oshi di JO1, cuma cukup merhatiin Rukiren sejak era pdjp. Semua chemi para member JO1 itu lucu-lucu gitu, tapi Rukiren yang paling menggemaskan di antara mereka semua, kalau bagi author. Akhir kata, perkenankan diriku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada kalian semua. Karena ini versi reupload tentu akan ada sedikit perubahan dengan versi aslinya, harap maklum ya.

Hari itu tidak semua member kumpul bersama di kediaman mereka. Ada lima member yang sedang syuting sebuah program _reality show_ di Prefektur Aichi. Mereka adalah Sho, Keigo, Takumi, Syoya, dan Mame- _chan_ alias Issei. Karena kegiatan syuting itu lah mereka diharuskan menginap selama 1 malam di sana. Alhasil member yang tersisa saat ini tengah sibuk merawat Ren yang sudah 2 hari ini merasa tidak enak badan.

Sukai membawakan bubur buatan Junki kepada Ren. Ren justru iseng meminta Sukai agar ia mau menyuapinya. Sukai tidak keberatan melakukannya, bahkan ia justru berkomentar kalau Ren terlihat seperti keponakannya yang masih kecil dan manja kepadanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sukai, Shion justru tidak melakukan banyak hal yang dapat membantu Ren. Namun Shion memberikan banyak lelucon yang membuat Ren tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ia juga memperagakan beberapa gerakan aneh yang ia sebut sebagai “ritual buang sial” yang bertujuan untuk menyembuhkan Ren. Tentu saja Ren serta Sukai dan Shosei menertawai kelakuan Shion. Shosei sendiri tengah sibuk menaruh 6 boneka Pokemon di atas ranjang Ren. Shosei berharap para Pokemon itu akan melindungi Ren berjuang melawan penyakitnya. Ren kembali menanggapi tingkah Shosei dengan suara tawa khasnya. Tak cukup dengan 6 boneka Pokemon, Shosei bahkan bersedia meminjamkan boneka Pompompurin miliknya kepada Ren. Hanya saja Shion langsung mengajukan protes kepada Shosei.

“Shosei! Dia bukan karakter Pokemon!!! Dia dari Sanrio, ngapain ditaruh di situ segala?!!”

“Ta…tapi, boneka ini telah menjadi _healing point_ -ku dan Ruki- _kun_ selama ini! Jadi… tidak masalah bukan?”

Ren tersenyum simpul mendengar penyataan tulus dari Shosei.

“Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Mereka sudah cukup kok! Ditto, Vulpix, Growlithe, Eevee, Alcremie, Whimsicott, mereka akan menemaniku di sini,”

“Tuh dengerin, kamu tidak usah naruh Pompompurin juga!”

“Ren- _kun_ , kalau begitu kami pamit dari kamarmu ya sekarang,” ujar Sukai sembari membereskan peralatan makan yang ia bawa ke kamar Ren. Di saat yang sama, Shosei menggendong bonekanya dengan erat dan Shion justru nge- _wink_ Ketika berkontak mata dengan Ren. Ren membalasnya dengan mengangguk pelan.

Kini Ren duduk sendirian di atas ranjangnya. Satu per satu boneka Pokemon yang ada di sekelilingnya ia angkat, peluk, elus secara bergantian hingga akhirnya Ren mulai merasa bosan. Untung saja beberapa detik kemudian Ruki datang menjenguknya. Hanya dengan menatap ‘Switch’ yang digenggam Ruki, Ren sudah mengerti maksud kedatangan Ruki yang sebenarnya.

“Kuy, mabar!” ujar Ruki dengan semangat.

“Eh, aku pengen nyoba pakai Rental Teams,” sekarang Ren sibuk memencet tombol-tombol di Switch miliknya.

“Wah, aku juga belum pernah pakai! Aku juga deh,”

Belum sampai satu jam durasi mereka berdua mabar gim Pokemon, namun Ren yang kondisinya sejak awal masih belum benar-benar sehat mulai merasa kelelahan. Ruki memahami hal tersebut, sehingga mereka berdua pun segera menghentikan permainan gim mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ruki kembali mengajak Ren berbincang.

“Ren- _kun_ , jujur saja, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu,”

“Apakah itu?” Ren bertanya sembari memperbaiki posisi bantalnya.

“Tolong transfer gejala meriangmu ke aku,”

Ren terkejut mendengar pernyataan Ruki barusan. Siapa yang tidak heran mendengar ada orang sehat yang justru ingin sakit.

“Ya, aku tau permintaanku kedengarannya mustahil, tidak masuk akal, dan sebagainya. Tapi aku punya alasan untuk itu,”

Dengan perlahan Ren mengubah posisinya semula dari duduk menjadi berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap memusatkan perhatiannya pada wajah Ruki. Dari raut wajahnya jelas tergambar rasa penasarannya atas alasan yang dimaksud oleh Ruki.

“Begini, aku ingin Sho- _kun_ merawatku di saat sakit. Yang tidak sekadar janji manis di mulut semata, yang beneran, ya… seperti itu,”

Mulut Ren membentuk huruf O tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ren paham betul dengan perkataan Ruki barusan. Beberapa bulan lalu Sho memang sempat mengungkapkan pernyataan bahwa ia ingin merawat Ruki di kala ia sedang sakit beserta alasannya. Ren setuju dan ia sendiri cukup tertarik untuk melihat bagaimana Sho akan melakukannya. Ren ingin mendukung keinginan Ruki, namun ia tidak tahu caranya sehingga ia pun bertanya.

“Kamu ini. Memang bagaimana caranya penyakit bisa ditransfer?”

“Ada kok caranya. Begini,”

Ruki segera menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Ren. Tidak lama kemudian, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Ren, memotong jarak di antara keduanya. Ren otomatis menutup kedua matanya, lalu Ruki mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Ren.

* * *

“Ren- _kun!!!_ aku membawakanmu apel. Waduh!!!”

Nyaris saja Junki menjatuhkan nampan berisi beberapa potong apel yang sudah ia kupas saat ia membuka pintu kamar Ren yang tidak dikunci. Baru saja Junki menyaksikan dengan kedua matanya sendiri ketika dua rekan satu grupnya itu sedang berciuman.

“Oh, hai Junki!” Ruki yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan Junki segera menyapa Junki sesaat ia menyelesaikan ciumannya dengan Ren. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ruki yang terlihat tenang, Ren panik saat mengetahui kedatangan Junki di kamarnya, kemudian ia menarik boneka Ditto untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah karena malu.

“Kalian… apa yang kalian berdua sudah lakukan??!!!”

“Loh, bukannya kamu sudah liat?” tanya Ruki sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Reaksi Ruki yang seolah merasa tidak bersalah memicu Junki buat menepuk jidatnya sendiri beberapa kali.

Ren (dan entah mengapa Junki juga ikut) menggigit apel yang sudah Junki kupas di kamar Ren. Sementara Ren dan Junki mengunyah apel, Ruki menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia berciuman dengan Ren kepada Junki. Junki mengangguk paham atas penjelasan Ruki, walaupun ia masih sedikit heran atas tindakan Ruki yang terkesan seperti memanfaatkan Ren.

“Memang harus banget sekarang?” tanya Junki yang telah menghabiskan 2 potong apel.

“Maksudmu?” Ruki mengernyitkan alis dan dahinya.

“Ya… terserah kau saja sih. Aku jadi sedikit kasihan dengan Ren- _kun_. Kesannya kamu malah jadi orang jahat tau, memanfaatkannya saat dia di posisi lemah kayak begini,”

Ren yang baru menghabiskan sepotong apel sontak terkejut dengan ucapan Junki. Tangannya tanpa sengaja menyenggol dua boneka Pokemonnya sehingga mereka jatuh ke lantai.

“Aku sudah dapat persetujuan dari Ren- _kun_. Benar, kan?” tanya Ruki yang sedang memungut boneka Alcremie dan Whimsicott yang terjatuh, lalu menaruhnya kembali di ranjang Ren. Ren mengangguk dan menggumam “umm” dan menatap Junki. Junki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia menghembuskan napasnya melalui mulut.

“Baiklah. Aku akan merahasiakan ini. Ruki, jangan memaksakan Ren- _kun_ oke? Biarkan dia banyak istirahat,”

“Tenang saja. Kalau Ren- _kun_ sudah capek, aku akan keluar dari sini,”

Sebelum menutup pintu kamar Ren, Junki menoleh ke dua rekannya itu, lalu berpesan agar tidak lupa mengunci pintu sebelum melanjutkan sesi _skinship_ mereka. Setelah Junki keluar dari kamar, Ruki bergegas mengunci kamar Ren dari dalam, lalu kembali duduk di atas ranjang Ren.

“Oke, sampai dimana kita tadi?” tanya Ruki dengan nada bicara yang sedikit menggoda.

“ _Kisu_ ” jawab Ren dengan nada lemas.

“Ng, kau kok jadi kurang semangat begini? Ada apa?” tanya Ruki kembali. Kali ini tangan kanannya perlahan menarik dagu Ren, sedangkan tangan kirinya menyentuh sebelah pipi Ren yang merah merona.

“Kau tau sendiri kan aku sedang kurang enak badan! Wajar dong aku jadi tidak semangat seperti biasanya,” Ren tiba-tiba meluapkan emosinya kepada Ruki seraya memukul bahu Ruki dengan kedua tangannya. Ruki membiarkan Ren memukulinya sampai ia mulai merasa lebih tenang. Toh pukulannya cukup lemah sehingga Ruki tidak merasa kesakitan.

Kini Ren sudah berhenti memukul si pangeran. Ruki ikut berbaring bersama Ren di ranjang. Kondisi mereka saling berpelukan. Dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. Sebelah tangan Ruki sibuk mengelus rambut Ren, sedangkan Ren menaruh sebelah tangannya di pinggang Ruki.

“Capek ya? Kau tidur saja dulu. Aku keloni,” bisik Ruki sembari membelai kepala Ren, dilanjutkan dengan menepuk punggungnya pelan beberapa kali. Ren hanya mengangguk kecil dalam dekapan Ruki. Tidak sampai 5 menit, mereka berdua telah masuk ke alam mimpi.

Dua jam kemudian Ren terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Ren merasa lebih segar dibanding sebelum tidur siang, meskipun kini badannya sedikit lengket karena keringat. Berkeringat saat demam memang hal yang lumrah terjadi untuk menurunkan suhu badan. Ren menoleh ke sampingnya, nampak si pangeran masih tertidur nyenyak dengan posisi miring. Ren memandanginya dengan senyuman lembut. Ia memainkan surai rambut cokelat terang milik Ruki. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

Ruki ingin tertular meriangnya.

Ren terlihat sedikit kebingungan. Ia memasang pose layaknya orang sedang berpikir serius. Bagaimana ia bisa menularkan meriangnya jika ia sendiri sudah merasa baikan sekarang?

Namun memikirkan hal itu rasanya tidak terlalu berguna bagi Ren. Ia berpikir kalau Ruki tidak berhati-hati dalam menjaga kesehatannya sendiri dia juga akan sakit suatu hari nanti. Saat hari itu tiba, pasti Sho dengan sukarela akan menjaga Ruki.

Pemikiran yang cukup simpel. Seharusnya ia menyampaikan hal itu kepada Ruki sejak awal, bukannya malah terbawa suasana dengan mendukung keinginan Ruki.

Saat Ren masih sibuk mengelus kepala Ruki, Ruki membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

“ _Ohayou,_ ”

“Ng, _Ohayou_. Ah, bagaimana? Tidurmu nyenyak?”

“Seharusnya aku tadi tidur di kamarku. Ranjangnya lebih gede. Lagipula…”

Di sekeliling Ruki terdapat boneka Vulpix, Growlithe, dan Eevee, sehingga ia tidak leluasa bergerak di ranjang Ren yang berukuran lebih kecil dari ranjangnya. Ruki memindahkan ketiga boneka tersebut ke hadapan Ren.

“Kamu tidak suka dikelilingi Pokemon tipe api? Tapi Eevee yang ini belum _evolve_ jadi Flareon sih,” ujar Ren yang sedang mengelus boneka Eevee.

“Bukan begitu. Mereka bikin sempit,”

Ren tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Ruki protes karena kesempitan.

“Ngomong-ngomong soal Pokemon tipe api panas membara…” Ruki mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Ren, membuat Ren menelan ludahnya sendiri karena gugup.

“Apa kamu masih demam?” kini Ruki mengecek suhu tubuh Ren dengan menaruh sebelah tangannya ke dahi Ren.

“Sepertinya sudah mendingan dibanding tadi,” ujar Ren. “Badanku juga sudah keringetan, sebentar lagi harusnya sembuh sih,”

Ruki sedikit tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Ren. Ia kembali memeriksa tubuh Ren. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Ren, lalu berpindah menyentuh leher Ren, berlanjut ke tengkuk dan tulang selangkanya. Tak cukup sampai di situ, ia juga menyentuh bahu dan punggung Ren yang masih terbalut piyama. Ruki akhirnya percaya bahwa badan Ren sudah mengeluarkan keringat karena ia bisa merasakan sensasi basah pada bagian punggung Ren.

“Iya, baguslah. Syukurlah kalau begitu,” ucap Ruki setelah resmi menyelesaikan sesi meraba-raba tubuh tersebut. “Padahal aku gak apa-apain Ren- _kun_ tapi badanmu sudah basah begitu,”

Meskipun ia tahu perkataan Ruki hanya sekadar _joke_ , Ren langsung menampar wajah Ruki menggunakan boneka Dittonya. Ruki membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam dan seringai kecil di ujung bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian Ruki menggeggam bahu Ren dengan erat, dan, _ehem,_ mengecup bibirnya dengan paksa.

Sontak mata Ren langsung terbelalak atas tindakan paksa dari Ruki. Namun perlahan ia mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan kecupan Ruki. Ren memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati teknik Ruki melumat bibirnya. Ketika keduanya kehabisan napas, mereka mengambil jeda sejenak dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Setelah itu mereka kembali memiringkan posisi kepala, bergerak menyatukan kedua bibir, saling membuka mulut dan memainkan lidah.

Di tengah-tengah sesi ciuman mereka, tangan Ruki sibuk melepaskan kancing piyama yang dikenakan Ren. Begitu semuanya sudah terbuka, Ruki melepaskan piyama Ren dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Setelah puas bercumbu, bibir Ruki mulai menelusuri bagian tubuh Ren yang lain. Telinga, dagu, leher, tulang selangka, dan pundak menjadi rute penelusurannya. Sesekali Ren melenguh dan mendesah saat Ruki berhasil mengendus dan mencium titik-titik sensitifnya.

Sementara itu salah satu tangan Ruki bergerak di sekitar dada Ren. Ia menyentuh langsung permukaan kulit Ren yang basah dan agak lengket karena keringat. Selain dada, Ruki juga menelusuri bagian perut, pinggang, dan punggung Ren.

“Ren, badanmu lengket deh,”

“Iya, kan aku keringetan,”

Terlintas di pikiran Ruki untuk berbuat sesuatu.

“Aku… aku akan melakukan suatu adegan seperti di film-film!”

Ruki langsung bangkit meninggalkan ranjang, berlari keluar dari kamar Ren.

Kini Ruki sedang berada di dapur, menyiapkan baskom berisi air hangat serta handuk kecil untuk menyeka badan Ren. Secara tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Shosei. Ketika Ruki menjelaskan ia hendak membersihkan badan Ren, Shosei langsung membantu Ruki saat itu juga.

“Ruki- _kun_ benar-benar baik banget mau merawat Ren- _kun_ ya,”

 _Maaf Shosei, aku tidak sebaik itu. Aku merawat Ren-kun dengan mengharap pamrih,_ Ruki berbicara dalam hati.

Setelah siap, mereka berdua ke kamar Ren. Ruki mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat Ren kembali mengenakan piyamanya lengkap, padahal tadi sudah ia lepas. Sedangkan Shosei menaruh baskom di atas meja.

“Loh, kok ada Shosei?” tanya Ren keheranan saat melihat Shosei masuk ke kamarnya.

“Ah, Ren- _kun_. Sebentar lagi aku mau pergi belanja bareng Shion dan Sukai. Ren- _kun_ mau nitip sesuatu?” Shosei menawarkan Ren.

“Aku titip Koala’s March. Rasa cokelat,” jawab Ren mantap.

“Ren- _kun_ … itu kan biskuit favoritku,” ujar Ruki.

“Memangnya salah aku mau makan biskuit favoritmu?!” tanya Ren dengan nada menantang.

“Tidak salah, tapi ngapain kamu ikut-ikutan mau nitip makanan favoritku ke Shosei,” balas Ruki.

Dalam posisi berdiri dengan memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya, Shosei yang menyaksikan perselisihan member tertua kedua dan ketiga di grup itu membatin.

_Apa yang sudah terjadi dengan mereka berdua? Mengapa mereka masuk mode tsundere kayak gini?_

Setelah berdiskusi beberapa saat, akhirnya Ren memutuskan untuk nitip 2 kotak koala march dan sebotol susu stroberi, sedangkan Ruki nitip 3 kotak koala march dengan varian rasa yang sama dengan Ren. Shosei sempat tertawa sebentar saat memastikan kembali titipan kedua “kakak” di grupnya itu, karena Ruki guyon Shosei akan pergi berbelanja tidak dengan member S4, melainkan S3. Syoya yang saat itu tidak berada di tempat tidak dihitung sebagai member S4. Begitu Shosei keluar dari kamar Ren, Ruki segera kembali menguncinya dari dalam.

“Ayo Ren- _kun_ , piyamanya dilepas lagi. Aku akan membersihkan badanmu seperti adegan orang sakit di film-film, manga, anime-anime itu,” ujar Ruki sambil mencelupkan handuk kecil ke baskom berisi air hangat yang dibawa Shosei.

“Tidak mau,” Ren menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Mengapa tidak mau, hah?!”

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Ruki mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Ren. Ren hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi protes dari Ruki. Tiba-tiba saja Ren melancarkan serangannya terhadap Ruki. Ren mengecup salah satu pipi Ruki.

“Dasar Ren- _kun,_ ” Ruki yang tersipu malu mengusap bagian yang dicium Ren barusan dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya sibuk melepas kancing piyama yang dikenakan Ren.

Kemudian Ruki mulai menyeka tubuh Ren menggunakan handuk kecil yang sudah dicelup dengan air hangat. Ruki menyuruh Ren membalikkan badannya sehingga memudahkannya untuk membersihkan punggung Ren. Setelah punggungnya sudah bersih, Ruki kembali menyuruh Ren agar berbalik sehingga ia bisa membersihkan tubuh bagian depannya. Tak lupa ia juga menyeka kedua tangan Ren dengan perlahan. Ren beberapa kali harus menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tak bisa dipungkiri cara Ruki menyeka badannya berhasil mengurangi sensasi lengket di badan Ren, namun detak jantungnya menjadi berdebar-debar _doki-doki_ cenat-cenut semacam itu.

“Nah sekarang, lepas celanamu. Di sana juga perlu dibersihkan,”

Siapa manusia normal yang tidak terkejut begitu disuruh melepas celana secara tiba-tiba.

“ _Come on_ , aku kan cowok juga. Tidak usah malu-malu,” ujar Ruki sambil melemparkan senyumannya.

 _Permisi, Ruki. Aku tau kita sama-sama cowok, tapi tidak usah sampai begini juga,_ batin Ren. Ia sendiri masih ragu-ragu apakah ia harus melepas celana panjangnya atau tidak. Karena Ren tidak kunjung melepas celananya sendiri, Ruki tiba-tiba bergerak naik ke atas ranjang, lalu berusaha merebut celana piyama yang masih Ren kenakan. Pria yang saat ini sedang dalam kondisi berbaring itu tentu berusaha melawan usaha Ruki.

“Baiklah Ruki, aku akan melepasnya sendiri,” Ren menyerah setelah beberapa menit. Ruki menyeringai begitu melihat Ren mulai menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang, melucuti celana panjang dengan warna yang senada dengan atasan piyama yang sudah terlepas lebih dahulu.

Bola mata Ruki bergerak iseng mengarah ke _pantsu_ yang dikenakan Ren. Jelas terlihat sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Ruki sedikit merangkak, medekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Ren guna membisikkan sesuatu. Bisikan dari Ruki mampu membuat Ren tercengang untuk ke sekian kalinya.

“Ren- _kun_ , kamu keras,”

“ _Urusai yo_ Ruki,” Ren segera menutupi bagian yang Ruki maksud dengan boneka Dittonya. Wajahnya perlahan memerah bak tomat.

Kali ini Ruki menyeka bagian telapak kaki dan betis Ren terlebih dahulu, baru perlahan naik ke pahanya. Ketika Ruki membersihkan paha, khususnya yang bagian dalam, sesekali ia melirik wajah Ren yang berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tampang Ren yang dalam mode malu-malu terlihat menggemaskan bagi Ruki. Setelah semua anggota tubuh Ren telah ia bersihkan, ia bergerak menuju lemari pakaian Ren. Ruki mengambilkan celana pendek, kaos, dan _pantsu_. Iya, termasuk _pantsu_ karena menurut Ruki kondisi _di bagian sana_ pasti sudah lembab sehingga wajar _bagian luarnya_ harus diganti.

“Nih, sekarang ganti baju. Tenang, aku tidak akan mengintipmu,” Ruki segera memejamkan matanya dan membalikkan badannya usai menyerahkan seperangkat pakaian ganti kepada Ren. Ren yang telah memakai pakaian tersebut memberi isyarat kepada Ruki agar kembali membuka matanya.

“Makasih Ruki,”

“Ng, Ren- _kun_ ,”

“Iya?”

“Doakan besok aku jadi meriang,”

Ren memicingkan matanya, antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan perkataan Ruki di kala ia menyentuh gagang pintu kamar Ren.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Ren, Ruki, dan Junki sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempat pemotretan sebuah majalah yang dilakukan di sebuah kuil di pinggir kota. Ruki nyaris memasang ekspresi cemberut sepanjang di dalam mobil, kecuali momen ketika ia menyantap keripik bunga mawar pemberian Syoya yang telah balik dari Aichi. Ren merasa sedikit bersalah karena Ruki tidak langsung tertular _meriang_ yang dialami Ren kemarin, bahkan Ruki justru sudah repot-repot mau merawat Ren. Sementara itu, Junki berusaha menahan tawa selama berada di dalam mobil saat menyadari situasi _awkward_ yang timbul di antara kedua rekan kerjanya. Kemudian Junki merangkul Ren yang duduk di sampingnya, berusaha menghibur Ren dan meyakinkannya bahwa Ren tidak bersalah.


	2. #2

Usai pemotretan dengan konsep di alam terbuka itu, Ren dan Ruki sedang berdiri menatap permukaan kolam yang terletak di kompleks kuil. Sambil menyaksikan ikan-ikan yang berenang ke sana kemari, mereka berdua membahas beberapa pokemon tipe air favorit, strategi _battle_ saat menghadapi pokemon tipe air di gim Pokemon, serta _event_ gim Pokemon terbaru yang akan menampilkan beberapa pokemon legenda dari seri-seri sebelumya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Junki menghampiri mereka berdua, mengingatkan bahwa sebentar lagi mereka harus bersiap-siap pulang. 

“Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kalian berdua tidak seperti habis bertengkar. Kapan baikannya?” tanya Junki yang sedikit heran dengan perubahan sikap kedua kawannya yang berbeda 180 derajat dibandingkan saat di mobil beberapa jam yang lalu.

“Memangnya kita habis bertengkar ya, Ren- _kun_?” Ruki segera memalingkan pandangannya ke Ren. Ren segera menggelengkan kepalanya. “Tuh kan, kita tidak sedang bertengkar, Junki,”

“Dasar… kalian berdua,” gelak canda tawa mereka bertiga mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju parkiran.

\----

Sebulan kemudian, para member tengah berada di Sapporo, Hokkaido setelah menjadi _guest star_ sebuah festival akbar yang diadakan di sana selama 3 hari. Mereka bersebelas tentu sangat senang karena mereka bisa tampil _live_ menghibur para pengunjung festival. Malam itu sembilan member akan kembali ke Tokyo duluan, sedangkan dua member sisanya akan tinggal sedikit lebih lama karena keesokan harinya mereka harus syuting untuk sebuah acara TV lokal Hokkaido. Mereka semua sedang berada di lobi hotel, menunggu mobil van yang akan mengantar mereka menuju bandara.

“Akhir-akhir ini Ruk- _kun_ sering dapat pekerjaan berdua saja dengan Ren- _kun_ ,” ujar Shosei.

“Ah, Shion dan Junki masih lebih sering kok,” timpal Ruki. Shosei dan Syoya segera menoleh ke belakang, mencuri pandang ke arah Shion dan Junki yang sedang ngobrol dengan Mame- _chan_.

“Aku dan Keigo- _kun_ juga sering dapat pekerjaan berdua,” kata Syoya.

“Itu karena kalian berdua Aichizu,” Shosei menimpali ucapan Syoya.

“Kamu mengucapkannya seperti _I cheese,_ ” ujar Syoya. Mereka bertiga tertawa cekikikan. Ruki bertanya kepada Syoya.

“Syoya, kamu lapar?”

“Tentu. Aku selalu lapar. Makan _cheese_ kayaknya enak nih,” Shosei dan Ruki tertawa renyah mendengar jawaban Syoya. “Ah, aku juga ingin sesekali tampil berdua di TV bareng Ren-papa doang,”

“Ren-papa? Lebih terdengar seperti Runpappa di telingaku,” timpal Shosei dengan senyum lebarnya. Syoya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

“Ya… tidak salah sih, Runpappa itu salah satu pokemon yang suka nge- _dance_. Tidak jauh beda dengan Ren- _kun_. Jadi Renpappa,” Ruki menjelaskannya dengan detail singkat.

Di saat yang sama, Sho dan Ren sedang berbincang empat mata. Sho berulang kali berpesan kepada Ren agar selalu menjaga dan mengawasi Ruki. Menurut Sho, Ruki terkadang juga bisa bertindak ceroboh. Ren berpendapat sikap Sho terlalu berlebihan. Ren harus berulang kali meyakinkan Sho bahwa Ruki juga bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Meski begitu, Ren setuju dengan anjuran Sho yang intinya mengingatkan mereka berdua harus menunjukkan kerja sama yang baik saat syuting besok. Setelah sembilan member lainnya telah meninggalkan hotel, Ren dan Ruki lekas kembali ke kamar mereka guna beristirahat.

* * *

Seharian penuh syuting sambil berkeliling kota Sapporo membuat Ren dan Ruki sedikit kelelahan. Kini mereka berdua telah kembali ke kamar hotel. Ren berinisiatif untuk mandi duluan sementara Ruki masih rebahan di atas ranjang berukuran _king size_. Durasi mandi Ren terbilang cukup cepat. Begitu melihat Ren keluar dari kamar mandi, Ruki segera mengambil handuk dan _bath_ _robe,_ gantian menggunakan kamar mandi.

Ruki menyalakan pancuran air alias shower, membiarkan tubuhnya bak hujan-hujanan seperti adegan di film atau _music video_. Ia memejamkan mata seraya mendongakkan kepalanya, menikmati kucuran air mendarat di wajahnya.

Kucuran air loh ya, bukan kucuran dana.

Di kala ia menutup kedua matanya, sekelibat memori tentang kesehariannya bersama Ren muncul di alam pikirnya. Ruki ingat bagaimana intonasi Ren saat memanggil namanya, saat sedang tertawa dengan nada yang khas, saat Ren sedang dalam mode serius, yang jelas momen-momen ketika Ren sedang beraktivitas di dekat dirinya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah, malu karena harus mengakui ia sangat menikmati momen-momen tersebut.

 _Ah, ada apa dengan diriku_? pikir Ruki. Ia menaruh salah satu tangannya mendekati bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam mulutnya dan mengigitnya pelan. Ingatannya memutar kembali gambaran salah satu momen kalaketika ia bersama Ren sedang berada di tepi sebuah kolam usai pemotretan sebulan yang lalu.

“Ada beberapa Pokemon yang punya kemampuan _drizzle_ yang cukup berguna dalam _battle_ ,” ujar Ren seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung celananya.

“Tentu, apalagi kalau dikombinasikan dengan pokemon yang tepat, seperti Pelipper dan Ludicolo,” timpal Ruki yang sedang mengamati rerumputan yang ada di sekitar kolam.

“Benar. Efektivitas serangannya jadi meningkat jikakalau hujan turun hujan,” ujar Ren. Mereka menatap pantulan wajah mereka bersama di permukaan air kolam.

 _Jadi sebenarnya aku lagi ngapain sekarang_? _rain dance_? pikir Ruki kembali. Perlahan Ruki merasakan ada sesuatu _yang bangkit_ dari dirinya, _tapi bukan semangat_. Ia sendiri bertanya-tanya mengapa hawa nafsunya jadi meningkat saat memikirkan teman sekamarnya malam ini. Walaupun ia sempat ragu dengan pilihan apakah ia akan _bermain_ _dengan dirinya sendiri_ atau memanggil temannya itu untuk _membantunya_ , namun pada akhirnya ia memilih pilihan yang pertama… ia akan menggunakan _tangannya_ demi _memuaskan dirinya_ sendiri.

Pancuran airnya masih dalam keadaan menyala. Ruki sengaja membiarkan air menghujani tubuhnya sembari ia sibuk _berurusan dengan bagian privatnya_. Suara gemericik air tersebut membantu banyak dalam menyamarkan suara erangan, desahan, serta tarikan napasnya yang semakin memburu. Yang terpenting baginya saat ini ialah ia berhasil merealisasikan hasratnya tanpa ketahuan pria yang sering menemani dirinya bermain gim itu. Setelah beberapa kali mengalami _pelepasan_ barulah ia fokus membersihkan dirinya sendiri seperti orang mandi pada umumnya. Alhasil Ruki berada cukup lama di kamar mandi.

* * *

“Lama banget sih kau di kamar mandi, Ruki,” Ren menggerutu ketika Ruki mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk. Ruki memilih langsung duduk di depan meja rias, mengacuhkan Ren.

“Kamu ngapain saja di kamar mandi?” tanya Ren yang kini berpindah di belakang Ruki.

“Melamun,” jawab Ruki singkat. Tangannya hendak meraih _hair dryer_ namun berhasil di rebut Ren.

“Sini, biar aku saja,” Ren menyalakan _hair dryer_ , berinisiatif membantu Ruki mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih setengah basah. Ruki menatap pantulan wajahnya dan wajah Ren di cermin, membiarkan Ren mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Meski keheningan sempat hadir di antara mereka, suasana cepat menjadi kembali hidup ketika Ren menceritakan tentang kebiasaannya dengan Takumi dimana mereka berdua sering memotret rambut satu sama lain. Meskipun kegiatan itu terlihat kurang berfaedah, namun Ren menjelaskan bahwa memotret rambut merupakan wujud nyata untuk menyampaikan kepada fans bahwa mereka dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tetapi Ruki berkelakar Ren dan Takumi hanya sedang mencari kutu rambut dengan cara yang lebih repot. Sontak Ren tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar lelucon itu.

“Oh iya, aku tau kau berbohong, Ruki,”

“Apa maksudmu, Ren- _kun_?”

“Aku tahu kau tidak cuma sekadar melamun pas mandi,”

Ruki menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia mulai berspekulasi Ren sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

 _But there’s no way I tell him the truth,_ Ruki sibuk berkontemplasi. Ruki berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak terpancing emosi. Namun Ren yang telah selesai mengeringkan rambut Ruki kini menaruh salah satu tangannya di paha Ruki yang masih terbalut _bathrobe_ yang dikenakannya. Sedikit demi sedikit Ren menyingkap _bathrobe_ itu, mencoba menelusuri kulit paha Ruki dengan jari-jarinya.

“Langsung saja ke intinya. Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Ren?” Ruki mulai tidak tahan ketika Ren mulai menyentuh area dekat selangkangannya. Ren mendekat, hendak memposisikan bibirnya tepat di belakang salah satu telinga Ruki.

“ _You were doing that, right? those dirty stuff_ ,” kegelisahan mulai menyelimuti Ruki seketika itu juga. Ucapan Ren sungguh tepat mengenainya. “Ayolah, aku juga laki-laki normal. Aku bisa mengerti,” lanjut Ren.

 _Jadi dia mau balas dendam waktu aku menyeka badannya ya,_ Ruki mencoba memprediksi alasan mengapa Ren bertindak seperti ini. Sementara itu Ren merangkul pinggang Ruki. Sedikit lagi ia berhasil membuka ikatan _bathrobe_ Ruki, namun Ruki berhasil menebasnya. Ren tidak kehabisan akal. Kali ini ia memeluk Ruki dari belakang. Ren menaruh dagunya di salah satu bahu Ruki. Dia mengambil _hair dryer_ dengan salah satu tangannya, menyalakannya kembali, dan mengarahkannya tepat ke dada Ruki. Ruki kembali melawan dengan berusaha merebut _hair dryer_ di saat Ren membawa alat pengering rambut itu menuju _titik sensitif_ yang ada di dadanya. Ia sempat merasakan sensasi _ketegangan_ yang aneh untuk beberapa saat sebelum berhasil memindahkan alat itu dari tangan Ren.

“Kalau kau ingin serius bermain denganku, gunakan tanganmu dan…” Ruki bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berdiri tepat di hadapan Ren.

“dan apa?” Ren bertanya.

“Bibirmu sendiri,” Ruki meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir Ren. Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya membalas tatapan Ruki yang begitu menggoda. Ren meraih bahu Ruki, perlahan mendekat, mengecup ceruk leher Ruki. Ruki meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Ren, tetapi lama kelamaan ia justru bergerak mencakar punggung Ren seiring dengan semakin _panasnya_ Ren melumat tengkuk dan menjilati area sekitar telinga Ruki. Tiba-tiba Ruki teringat sesuatu.

“ _Chotto matte!_ ”

“ _Doushita no?_ ”

“Kalau kau meninggalkan jejak di sana, apa akan jadi masalah?”

Ren berdiri mematung, mengambil jeda sejenak dan berusaha mencerna pernyataan Ruki barusan.

“Iya juga ya,” Ren menggangguk paham, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. “Bayangkan kalau sampai teman-teman dan para staf melihatnya, pasti…”

“kemungkinan besar sih kamu yang dicurigai, Ren. Kau orang terakhir yang bersamaku sebelum jejak-jejak itu muncul,”

“Tenang saja, selama aku tidak menggigitmu sepertinya aman,” Ren kembali mengeksplorasi leher Ruki, membuat Ruki mendesah tidak karuan.

Setelah puas bermain bermain dengan daerah leher, telinga, dan pipi, kini Ren kembali mengarahkan jari-jarinya ke bagian bawah _bath robe_ Ruki. Ren memberi isyarat agar Ruki menoleh ke cermin, menyaksikan pantulan tubuh mereka berdua yang sedang _bermain_. Ruki justru salah fokus mengagumi wajahnya sendiri di cermin, sementara Ren tengah meraba-raba bokong Ruki, mencari spot yang sekiranya nyaman untuk diremas. Ruki baru sadar tangan Ren dari tadi menyentuh bokongnya ketika Ren berhasil mengejutkan Ruki dengan meremas kedua bokongnya.

“ _Kyaa_! Ren- _kun_ _ecchi!”_

“ _Maa_... tapi kau menikmatinya kan, hahaha…”

Ruki mengelus pucuk kepala Ren. Tangannya perlahan turun menuju dahi, pelipis, rahang bawah, dan dagu Ren, menciptakan sensasi _doki_ - _doki_ di jantung Ren. Tidak lama kemudian Ruki memiringkan kepalanya, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Ren dengan durasi yang cukup lama. Ren menatap heran, pertanyaan ‘mengapa kali ini Ruki hanya sekadar menempelkan bibirnya’ hadir di benaknya. Ruki menyeringai, ia sudah menduga Ren akan heran dengan tindakannya. Ia memutuskan membisiki Ren _sesuatu_.

“Kita lanjutkan di ranjang saja, oke?” mereka berdua memandang sebuah ranjang dari balik cermin di meja rias. Ren mengangguk, menggenggam salah satu tangan Ruki, dan menuntunnya ke ranjang yang mereka lihat.

Sesi _cuddling_ tersebut di lanjutkan di atas ranjang, sampai Ren bertanya kepada sang pangeran di grup.

“Ruki, bagaimana kalau aku turun ke bawah, keluar pergi ke apotek?”

“Hmm, buat apa?”

“Membeli… itu…” Ren memainkan jari-jarinya. Ruki sebenarnya sudah mengerti _barang-barang_ yang Ren ingin beli, tapi ia sengaja bepura-pura tidak tahu.

“Ren mau beli apa?”

“Itu… yang biasanya dipakai kalau… itu…”

Ruki menertawai Ren. Ia gemas dengan tingkah Ren yang tidak segera mengucapkan nama _benda_ - _benda_ yang umumnya digunakan ketika dua pria akan mempraktekkan _ritual itu_. Ruki pun mencubit kedua pipi Ren.

“Ah, Ren mau beli begituan tapi menyebut namanya langsung saja tidak bisa,” Ruki tersenyum memperhatikan Ren menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang kemerahan, kombinasi hasil cubitan Ruki dan rasa malu. “Sebentar, kau serius mau membelinya?”

“Tidak boleh?”

“Tidak perlu. Besok pagi kita harus kembali ke Tokyo, mending sekarang kita tidur,” Ruki menarik tubuh Ren, mendekapnya erat. Tak disangka kurang dari 10 menit mereka berdua terlelap di ranjang yang sama.

* * *

Tidak lama setelah mereka berdua kembali ke Tokyo, Ruki meriang.

Penyebabnya cukup mudah ditebak. Suhu kota Tokyo dan Sapporo yang berbeda, kecapekan setelah syuting seharian, plus _handjob_ yang dilakukan di bawah shower yang menyala waktu itu berhasil menurunkan daya tahan tubuh Ruki. Namun Ruki terlihat tetap ceria meskipun sedang tidak enak badan,

…karena sang _leader_ grup, Sho- _kun_ sedang menyuapinya sup ayam khas korea, Samgyetang, hasil kolaborasi antara Junki dan Syoya saat ini. Shion yang memberi ide agar mereka memasak sup tersebut karena dia ingat ketika di Korea, ia sempat melihat orang yang sedang meriang makan salah satu makanan tradisional Korea itu.

“Wah, Ruki makannya lahap sekali,” Sho mengintip isi mangkuk yang dipegangnya sudah hampir habis.

“Soalnya ada kamu, Sho- _kun_ ,” ujar Junki yang tengah bersandar di salah satu sisi tembok kamar Ruki. Sedangkan Ruki sibuk mengunyah makanannya dengan gembira.

“Maaf ya Ruki, aku tidak bisa menemanimu lama-lama. Aku ada pekerjaan individual hari ini,” ujar Sho dengan nada memelas. Ruki mengganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ia maklum dengan jadwal kegiatan seorang Yonashiro Sho. “Kalau begitu, aku berangkat sekarang ya. Ruki, Junki, _ittekimasu_ ,”

“ _Itterasshai!_ ” sahut Junki sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ruki hanya terdiam menatap punggung Sho yang mulai menjauh, keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah memastikan Sho sudah meninggalkan kamar Ruki, Junki kembali berbicara dengan Ruki.

“Bagaimana? Senang dirawat Sho­- _kun_?”

“Senang sih, tapi kurang lama. Aku pengennya dia sampai memandikanku, eh maksudnya, membasuh badanku, memanjakanku seharian,”

Tentu saja Junki tertawa mendengar pernyataan yang sangat jujur itu. Ruki meringis setelah menyadari perkataannya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Takumi sedang membantu Ren menyiapkan sebuah hidangan di dapur. Takumi mengambil stoberi dan persik ( _peach_ ) dari kulkas, sedangkan Ren sibuk mengupas beberapa buah apel. Kelihatannya mereka akan membuat _mixed juice_.


	3. #3

“ _He is really burning out_ ,” ujar Junki setelah memeriksa suhu tubuh Ruki menggunakan termometer tembak. 

Ruki sedang tertidur. Namun ia tidak bisa tidur senyenyak biasanya. Ia justru terlihat gelisah, membuat Junki dan Shosei yang saat ini berada di kamar Ruki menjadi cemas. Shosei sendiri sibuk mengatur boneka Purin dan Eevee di samping boneka Lucario dan Badtz-maru, dua karakter favorit Ruki dari dua _franchise_ berbeda. Keigo tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar, membawakan selembar plester kompres demam. Tanpa pikir panjang Junki segera memasangkan plester tersebut ke dahi Ruki.

“Apa kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit?” tanya Shosei dengan nada khawatir.

“Lebih baik kita menunggu Sho- _kun_ pulang dulu,” jawab Junki. Ia berpikir keadaan Ruki akan membaik jika Sho sudah pulang.

“Tapi demamnya lebih tinggi dari Ren- _kun_ dulu. Lebih parah,” Shosei masih mencemaskan salah satu member grup yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Keigo merangkul bahu dan menepuk punggung Shosei, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa Ruki akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, posisi tidur Ruki sudah terlihat lebih baik. Kini ia sedang tertidur lelap. Junki dan Shosei menghembuskan nafas lega. Begitu pula dengan Keigo yang terlihat lebih tenang.

“Ayo, kita harus membiarkannya tidur sendirian,” Junki mengajak Keigo dan Shosei keluar dari kamar Ruki.

* * *

Sekitar 3 jam kemudian, Ruki bangun dari tidurnya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, pandangannya kabur. Ruki menggosokkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan boneka Purin dan Eevee milik Shosei ada di ranjangnya, berdampingan dengan Lucario dan Badtz maru. Ruki segera menarik tangan Purin, lalu memeluknya erat. Tetapi ia menatap nanar boneka Eevee, teringat momen ketika ia tidur bersama Ren sebulan lalu.

Setelah membunyikan bel dan meminta izin, Takumi menghampiri Ruki dengan nampan berisi segelas _mixed juice_ yang ia buat bersama Ren. Ruki melepaskan boneka Purin yang dipeluknya, lalu menyambut kedatangan Takumi dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

“ _Youkoso, ohime-sama_ ,” sapa Ruki.

“Oh, hai, _ouji-sama_. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?” tanya Takumi sembari menyerahkan jus itu kepada Ruki.

“Ya, begini-begini saja sih, hahaha…” Ruki tidak yakin dengan keadaannya sendiri. Ia masih merasa kurang enak badan meskipun sudah beristirahat, tapi ia tidak ingin menyatakannya secara frontal kepada Takumi. Ruki menyeruput jus tersebut, sesudah itu ia mengomentari rasanya.

“Jusnya enak. Segar. Siapa yang bikin?”

“Aku dan Ren- _kun_ ,”

“ _Sasuga da na uchi no shefu_ (seperti yang kuharapkan dari _chef_ pribadiku),” Ruki tersenyum bangga begitu mengetahui sosok yang membuatkannya segelas jus.

“ _Hey_! jangan lupa aku juga membantunya,” Takumi sedikit tidak terima kalau hanya Ren yang dipuji. Ruki bangkit dari ranjangnya, mengelus pucuk kepala Takumi beberapa kali.

“ _Arigatou. Yoku ganbatta na,_ Takumi,” Takumi tersipu malu karena Ruki telah menghargai usahanya. “Ngomong-ngomong, dimana dia? _Chef_ pribadiku,”

 _Caramu mengucapkannya seperti kau memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang_ , batin Takumi. Entah mengapa Takumi bisa menangkap nada afeksi ketika Ruki mengucapkan kata ‘ _chef_ pribadiku’ di pendengarannya.

“Dia ada di kamarnya. Katanya ngantuk, pengen tidur siang,” Takumi menjawab pertanyaan Ruki.

Sementara itu, Ren yang sedang rebahan di kasurnya sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia masih teringat dengan ucapan yang baginya cukup memalukan di momen-momen ketika ia bersama Ruki di malam terakhirnya di Hokkaido. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa mencetuskan ide membeli _barang-barang_ yang biasa digunakan untuk berbuat _hal-hal jorok_ kepada Ruki. Oleh karenanya Ren berbohong kepada Takumi ketika Takumi mengajaknya pergi menjenguk Ruki sekalian memberikan jus buatan mereka. Aslinya sih Ren tidak ngantuk. Ia hanya belum siap jika harus bertatap muka lama-lama dengan Ruki.

* * *

Sosok seorang ibu sekaligus _bodyguard_ di grup, Yonashiro Sho, baru saja pulang setelah melaksanakan pekerjaan individualnya. Ia terkejut karena di depan pintu kamarnya, pria dengan jabatan _dance leader_ di grup itu sudah menunggunya. Sepertinya ada hal yang ingin Ren diskusikan pada Sho. Sho mempersilahkan Ren masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Ren meminta maaf kepada Sho karena tidak mengindahkan nasihat Sho agar menjaga Ruki dengan baik sewaktu di Hokkaido sehingga Ruki jatuh sakit. Sho menerima permintaan maaf Ren. Ia juga memaklumi kondisi Ren yang setelah syuting seharian saat itu juga kelelahan. Tetapi sebuah kalimat pengakuan dari Ren membuat Sho menepuk jidatnya.

“Kami berdua cuma tidur pakai _bathrobe_ waktu itu… maaf ya… hehehe…”

 _Pantas saja Ruki jadi meriang_ , batin Sho. _Ren tipe yang gampang kepanasan, Ruki justru kebalikannya gampang kedinginan. Ah, lain kali aku harus memastikan mereka jangan ditaruh sekamar lagi._

“Ng, Ren,”

“Iya?”

 _Tapi aku kok sungkan dengan Ren_ , Sho justru merasa tidak sampai hati menyuruh Ren agar _sedikit_ menjauh dari Ruki. Sho memegang bagian belakang lehernya. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan keraguan. Ren bisa membaca gerak-gerik Sho yang terlihat cemas akan sesuatu.

“Ada apa, Sho- _kun_?”

Sho memilih mengalihkan topik. Lagipula ia belum mengetahui bagaimana kondisi terkini dari Ruki.

“Ruki. Bagimana keadaan Ruki saat ini?”

Ren tidak dapat menjawab karena ia juga belum melihat keadaan Ruki seharian ini. Namun kali ini ia tidak mau berbohong pada si _leader_ grup.

“Itu, aku tidak tahu. Aku masih merasa bersalah padanya jadi aku tidak yakin untuk menemuinya,”

 _O_ _iya, Ruki pernah bilang kalau dia kepengen sakit. Kenapa aku tetap merasa bersalah?_ batin Ren.

Ren mengusulkan agar Sho menyeka tubuh Ruki. Ia menjelaskan bagaimana Ruki menyeka tubuhnya ketika ia meriang sebulan yang lalu. Sho mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Ren. Tentu saja Ren tidak menceritakan bagian yang tidak perlu didengarkan oleh Sho. Toh jika sesi _grepe-grepe_ badannya ikut diceritakan yang ada malah menimbulkan masalah baru.

* * *

Tak terasa hari sudah semakin sore. Sho sedang sibuk mengelap area tubuh Ruki yang berkeringat atas usulan dari Ren. Ruki senang karena akhirnya ia bisa dimanjakan Sho. Sho memandang punggung Ruki, menyadari kalau mereka berdua punya postur tubuh yang berbeda. Namun Ruki mengajukan komplain. Meski Sho telah membersihkan badan dan tangannya, kakinya belum dibersihkan. Awalnya Sho tidak berminat sampai membersihkan bagian kaki, tapi Ruki bersikeras sehingga mau tidak mau Sho menuruti permintaan Ruki.

Ketika Sho sedang mengelap kedua betis Ruki, Ruki mengajaknya ngobrol.

“Sho- _kun_ , aku mau bertanya,”

“Iya, mau tanya apa?”

“Sho- _kun_ pernah pakai kondom?”

Sho terdiam. Ia tidak lagi menggerakkan tangannya.

“Ah, ada lagi. Kamu tau gak, lubrikan yang bagus kayak gimana? Atau mungkin bisa merekomendasi contohnya,”

Sho menggerakkan kepalanya, menatap langsung kedua bola mata Ruki yang sedang tidak dihiasi _contact_ _lens_.

“Tau Tenga (nama merek _sex toys_ ) tidak? Produk mereka bagus-bagus, berdasarkan _review-review_ pembelinya sih,”

Sho mulai angkat bicara. Lebih tepatnya, ia harus menanggapi pertanyaan Ruki yang lumayan menyinggung aktivitas seksualnya.

“Ruki, ngapain kamu tanya hal-hal seperti itu? Apa seorang _idol_ boleh membahas hal-hal seperti itu?”

_Reaksinya mirip Ren-kun waktu itu_ , Ruki menyeringai ketika teringat ia pernah membahas hal _agak serupa_ dengan Ren. Meski demikian ia masih memasang ekspresi ingin tahu di hadapan Sho.

“Bagaimana kalau kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku?” Ruki justru menantang pria yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Sho mengernyitkan dahinya. Daripada menjawab pertanyaan Ruki, Sho justru balik bertanya ke Ruki.

“Jangan-jangan kau lagi _horny_ ya?”

“Kalau aku lagi _horny_ , memangnya Sho- _kun_ mau bantu puasin aku apa?” tidak ada intonasi keraguan sedikit pun yang terpancar saat ia menyebutkan kalimat tersebut. Sho menelan ludahnya, merasa terintimidasi dengan ucapan pria yang usianya bisa dikatakan sepantaran dengan Junki itu. Ia ingin segera melarikan diri, menjauh dari Ruki untuk sementara waktu.

“Maaf, Ruki. Tentu saja jawabannya tidak,” Sho bergegas mengambil handuk dan baskom berisi air hangat yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan Ruki tadi. Ruki tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya. Tak lama kemudian Sho telah meninggalkan kamar Ruki. Raut wajahnya yang tegang benar-benar menunjukkan rasa kesalnya terhadap Ruki. Namun tiba-tiba Sho berhenti di tengah perjalanannya menuju dapur. Ia teringat satu kata, lebih tepatnya nama sebuah merekyang diucapkan Ruki.

_Tunggu! Bukankah merek yang disebutkan Ruki tadi itu merek… ah! tidak usah dipikirkan!!! Memang sih produk terbarunya ada hubungannya dengan binaraga, tapi bukan berarti aku akan membelinya. Dasar._

* * *

Ren sudah beberapa kali membuka tutup pintu kamar Ruki, mengintip Ruki dari luar. Ruki sebenarnya tidak keberatan agar Ren segera masuk ke kamarnya, lagipula ada _beberapa urusan_ yang belum sempat mereka selesaikan sejak pulang dari Hokkaido beberapa waktu lalu. Tetapi Ren tidak kunjung masuk ke kamar Ruki sehingga si pemilik kamar mulai merasa kesal. Ia segera bangkit dari ranjangnya, berjalan mendatangi pintu kamarnya.

“Ren- _kun_ , ayo cepat masuk!”

Ren cepat-cepat menarik pintu kamar, menutupnya rapat. Ren masih belum siap jika harus berkontak mata dengan Ruki.

“Ren- _kun_!” Ruki menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya sendiri. Ren menggenggam gangang pintu dengan erat, berusaha menahan pintu agar Ruki tidak berhasil membukanya. “Ada yang ingin kubicarakan! Buka pintunya!”

Ibaratnya di gim Pokemon, _Ren used Protect._ Makanya Ruki tidak bisa menyerang Ren.

Napas Ruki tersengal-sengal setelah beberapa kali menggedor pintu. Ia menggunakan terlalu banyak energi, sehingga ia kelelahan. Ruki mulai kesulitan bernapas, namun ia tidak mau menyerah. Ruki berhenti menggedor pintu, namun ia tetap berdiri di balik pintu, berharap Ren mau membukakannya. Ren sedikit keheranan saat ia menyadari tidak ada lagi suara gedoran pintu untuk beberapa saat. Ada perasaan cemas yang menghinggapinya. Ren pun membuka pintu yang ia tahan sedari tadi.

“Akhirnya kau membukanya juga,” suara Ruki terdengar lemas.

Ruki yang sedang berdiri secara tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri. Begitu ia jatuh pingsan, Ren segera menangkapnya agar Ruki tidak terbentur. Ren menopang tubuh Ruki sembari mengecek apakah Ruki masih bisa meresponnya.

“Ruki, bangun… Ruki!!!” 


	4. #4

Ruki bosan berada di kamar rumah sakit. Ia harus di opname selama 3 hari. Untuk membunuh rasa bosannya ia membaca puluhan judul manga di sebuah aplikasi untuk baca komik di ponselnya. Kebetulan di salah satu komik yang dibacanya terdapat satu bab yang ada adegan ranjangnya. Walaupun adegan tersebut memuat aktivitas _berlendir_ , suasana yang digambarkan masih cukup romantis, sehingga Ruki tetap tertarik membacanya. Saat ia membaca halaman dimana si tokoh pria yang ada di komik tersebut merayu pasangannya sekaligus melakukan _foreplay_ , Ruki melepaskan ponsel dari tangannya, memejamkan mata, lalu membayangkan seseorang juga melakukan hal-hal manis seperti itu pada dirinya.

 _“Ne, ne, Ruki-chan totemo temo kawaii yo!_ (Ruki- _chan_ imut, imuuuttt banget!),” wajah seseorang yang tengah tersenyum lebar sembari menguyel-uyel kedua pipinya hadir di bayangan Ruki. Tak puas hanya sekadar menguyel-uyel pipi, orang itu juga menyisir rambut Ruki dengan jemarinya, mengelus pucuk kepalanya dan mengecupnya pelan.

 _Sebentar, bentar! Kok yang muncul malah Ren-kun?!_ Ruki segera membuka kedua matanya kembali, menepuk kedua pipinya yang sedikit kemerahan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sebuah bola lampu imajiner menyala tepat di atas kepalanya, terlintas sebuah ide yang menggerakkan Ruki meraih ponselnya kembali. Ia membuka aplikasi belanja daring di ponselnya, lalu mengetikkan nama _barang-barang_ yang Ren ingin beli namun tidak sanggup ia ucapkan di Hokkaido beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _Nah, Ren-kun_ , _aku sudah membelinya. Ayo kita main lagi kalau aku sudah pulang nanti,_ Ruki tersenyum miring begitu menatap bukti transaksi belanjaannya yang sudah ia lunasi. Ia ingin memberi kejutan kepada Ren.

* * *

“Ruk- _kun_!!! Akhirnya kamu pulang juga!!!” Shosei menjadi orang pertama yang memeluk Ruki begitu ia tiba di rumah disusul oleh Mame. Junki, Takumi, Shion, Sukai, dan Syoya turut mengerumuni mereka bertiga, sedangkan sisanya hanya menyaksikan dari kejauhan. Sho lega melihat keadaan Ruki yang semakin membaik semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit. Setelah sang _leader_ mengatakan waktu untuk berpelukan telah habis, para member kembali duduk berkumpul di ruang keluarga kediaman mereka, hendak mendengarkan _briefing_ dari Sho. Ruki juga ikut berkumpul. Ia memilih duduk di sebelah Sho.

“Baiklah, aku ingatkan sekali lagi ini agenda kita untuk hari ini,” Sho memeriksa layar tablet yang dipegangnya. “Junki, Keigo, Syoya, dan Shion akan pergi syuting acara TV, dilanjutkan siaran radio. Aku, Takumi, Shosei, Sukai, dan Mame ada pemotretan untuk majalah. Tapi aku akan pulang duluan karena jadwalku hanya itu saja untuk hari ini, sedangkan sisanya lanjut menghadiri peresmian sebuah mall di pinggir kota. Ada pertanyaan?” Shion mengancungkan tangannya, merespon perkataan Sho. Sho mempersilahkan Shion untuk berbicara.

“Aku bosan berkerja dengan Junki- _kun_! Dia berisik sekali kalau di ruang tunggu!!!” Shion meluapkan kekesalannya.

“Aku juga bosan bekerja dengannya!!!” Junki turut mengajukan protes kepada Sho.

“Hei, hei. Tolong bertahanlah. Ayolah, lusa nanti kita akan latihan _dance_ lagi kan?! Formasi lengkap karena Ruki sudah pulang,” Sho mencoba melerai kedua member yang akhir-akhir ini sering kebagian pekerjaan berdua sampai akhirnya mereka bosan. Beberapa detik kemudian Syoya juga mengangkat tangannya. Ia ingin mengutarakan sesuatu kepada Sho-mama.

“Syoya, kamu kenapa? Mau protes juga karena sering kerja bareng Keigo?” tebak Sho mengingat Syoya juga sering dipasangkan dengan Keigo sebagai partner kerjanya. Syoya menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Bukan. Aku biasa saja dengan Keigo. Aku lapar. Boleh aku makan sekarang?” Syoya mengelus perutnya yang keroncongan. Shosei, Sukai, dan Mame menertawakan Syoya. Keigo hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah member yang satu daerah asal dengannya itu.

“Sabar Syoya, setelah ini kamu boleh makan. Tuh, Ren dan Takumi lagi makan keripik. Kamu minta saja dari mereka,” Sho menunjuk Ren dan Takumi yang duduk bersebelahan sambil mengunyah keripik kentang. Syoya menghampiri mereka berdua, lalu Takumi mengoper bungkusan keripik kepada Syoya. Syoya langsung menghabisi keripik yang isinya tinggal setengah itu.

“Ah, Ren! Kamu 2 hari ini nganggur ya?” tanya Sho yang kembali sibuk mengecek _schedule_ para member yang terpampang di layar tablet. Ren menjawabnya dengan anggukan. “Kalau begitu, tolong jaga Ruki ya! Meskipun sudah sembuh, dokter belum membolehkan dia bekerja selama 2 hari,” Ren mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kepada Sho, dilanjutkan dengan gerakan hormat. Ren tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun karena ia belum menelan keripik kentang yang dikunyahnya.

“Oke, sekarang kalian siap-siap!” Sho menutup _briefing_ untuk hari itu. Beberapa member telah meninggalkan ruang keluarga, kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum mobil datang menjemput mereka. Hanya Ren, Sho, dan Ruki yang belum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ruki menarik bagian belakang kemeja yang dikenakan Sho. Ia ikut-ikut protes seperti Shion dan Junki kepada Sho. Menurut Ruki, ia sudah cukup sering _terjebak_ _berdua_ bersama Ren dan selama _terjebak_ itu Ren seringkali jahil kepadanya. Ren yang terkenal sebagai salah satu member yang suka _dokkiri_ itu tertawa lepas mendengar protes dari Ruki. Sho menghela napas sebentar setelah menerima penjelasan dari Ruki, lalu ia meminta Ren melakukan sesuatu.

“Ren, kemarin kita habis membeli daging sapi yang banyak kan?”

“Iya, memangnya kenapa?”

“Untuk makan siangnya Ruki nanti… bikinkan dia gyudon,”

“Siap! satu gyudon untuk Ruki, hihihi,” 

Ruki mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa kali ini Sho tidak menanggapi ucapannya dengan serius. Sho menepuk punggung Ruki, mengingatkan Ruki kalau ia akan pulang cepat hari ini, sehingga ia bisa meluangkan waktu menemani Ruki nanti sore. Tak lupa ia mengingatkan Ruki agar jangan lupa minum obat dan beristirahat yang cukup. Ruki merasa lebih tenang setelah Sho berjanji akan menemaninya sepulang kerja. Selepas itu, Ruki juga meminta Ren agar membuatkan _mixed juice_ seperti yang pernah Takumi bawakan kepadanya tempo hari.

* * *

Ruki menyantap makan siangnya dengan lahap meskipun tidak disuapi Sho. Tiga hari berada di rumah sakit membuat Ruki harus menyantap hidangan dari rumah sakit yang rasanya tentu berbeda dengan makanan yang biasanya ia santap di rumah. Ren cengar-cengir menonton raut wajah Ruki yang sangat menikmati masakannya. Sesekali si _chef_ pribadi menyeruput jus miliknya ketika si pangeran berulang kali memuji cita rasa hidangannya. Ren sengaja membuat jus untuk 2 porsi karena ia juga ingin meminumnya. Namun Ren tidak ikut makan gyudon karena belum lapar.

“ _Gochisousama deshita!_ Biar aku yang cuci piring,” baru saja Ruki hendak membawa piring bekas makannya, Ren langsung mencegahnya. Ren tidak mau Ruki kelelahan sehingga ia yang ambil alih buat cuci piring di dapur.

Sambil menunggu Ren yang sedang cuci piring kembali ke kamarnya, Ruki mengisi waktu dengan bermain gim Pokemon di konsol switchnya. Ia sengaja memilih _ranked_ _battle_ untuk menaikkan rankingnya. Tidak berselang lama Ren pun sudah balik ke kamar Ruki. Ia sengaja duduk di samping Ruki, ingin melihat strategi Ruki untuk memenangkan _battle._ Akan tetapi Ruki tengah berada dalam posisi terpojok…

di gim tersebut.

“Ruki, _ganbatte! Fighting!_ ” meskipun Ren menyemangati Ruki sekalipun, tipe pokemon lawan mengungguli tipe pokemon terakhir yang digunakan Ruki. Walaupun sudah mengerti kemungkinan ia akan kalah sangat tinggi, Ruki tetap lanjut bermain dan tidak meninggalkan arena _battle_.

“Ah, dynamax Togekiss!!! Wah, Ruki, _yabai!_ ” Ren justru terlihat lebih panik saat mengetahui siapa pokemon lawan dibanding temannya yang sedang _battle_.

Cukup satu serangan dari lawannya dan akhirnya Ruki kalah.

“Apa boleh buat. Pokemonku yang tersisa cuma Dragapult. _Fairy-type_ jelas bisa ngalahin _dragon-type_ ,”

“Ya, kupikir tadi bakal ada keajaiban kan, siapa tau bisa menang tadi,”

“Hahaha. Terima kasih,”

Ruki menonaktifkan konsolnya, kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja kotatsunya. Ren bisa memahami Ruki tidak ingin lanjut bermain gim. Ruki mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, hendak merenggangkan tubuhnya. Saat tatapannya bertemu dengan Ren, ia mengedipkan salah satu matanya alias nge- _wink_. 

* * *

“Aku kangen Ren­- _kun_!” Ruki memeluk erat Ren. Ren tidak keberatan dipeluk Ruki, tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran.

“Kau kangen sama orang yang sering menjahilimu? Lucu sekali,” Ren tertawa cekikikan di dekapan Ruki.

Ruki mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ren, ujung hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan. “Tiga hari aku tidak ketemu Ren- _kun_ , sama yang lainnya juga sih. Wajar dong kangen,” Ruki menggosokkan kepalanya ke pipi Ren. Kelakuannya yang seperti hewan peliharaan tentu sukses membuat Ren tertawa terbahak-bahak.

“Ruki kayak pokemon saja! _Yoshi yoshi_ ,” Ren mengelus kepala Ruki dengan kedua tangannya. Ruki menikmati pijatan lembut di kulit kepalanya. Kemudian jemari Ren perlahan menelusuri kedua pipi Ruki yang bersemu.

“Ren- _kun!”_ Ruki menarik bagian tengah kaos yang dikenakan Ren. Ia sengaja mendekatkan tubuhnya.

“Ng, ada apa?” Ren memiringkan kepalanya. Ruki menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. Ren mengerti isyarat _permintaan_ tersebut, tetapi Ren tidak mengabulkannya di bagian bibir. Ia justru mengecup di bagian dahi. Muka Ruki berubah kemerahan saat menyadari Ren baru saja mencium dahinya. Saat pikiran Ruki masih memproses hasil perbuatan Ren, barulah Ren melancarkan aksinya dengan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Ruki.

Meskipun itu bukan ciuman pertama mereka, Ruki masih sedikit malu saat ia _ingin meminta lebih_. Tapi Ren yang sudah terbawa suasana langsung mengerti sinyal agar ia membuka sedikit mulutnya. Lidah keduanya kini saling beradu. Baik Ren maupun Ruki semakin tenggelam dengan aksi mereka yang semakin seduktif dan seksi. Sayangnya permainan mereka terganggu di tengah jalan karena suara bel di depan kamar.

* * *

 _Ting tong_.

“PAAKEEET!”

Ruki langsung mendorong Ren, bergegas keluar dari kamarnya demi menghampiri si kurir pengantar barang, “Asyik! Paketku datang!”

 _Yaelah, lagi enak-enak gini malah datang paket_ , Ren mendengus kesal.

Setelah menerima sekotak paket hasil belanja _online_ Ruki semasa di rumah sakit, Ruki hendak membuka kotak tersebut di hadapan Ren. Ia sengaja berakting layaknya _Youtuber_ yang akan membuat konten video _unboxing_.

“ _Domo! Love and Peace. Konnichiwa, Shiroiwa Ruki desu!_ Hari ini aku mau _unboxing_ paket nih. Kira-kira isinya apa ya? Ayo kita buka sekarang,” sementara Ruki sibuk membuka dus menggunakan _cutter_ , Ren kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kalimat _jikoshoukai_ Ruki. Ia sangat terhibur dengan Ruki yang menirukan video ala _Youtuber_ pada umumnya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Ren saat melihat isi paket di hadapannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ren, Ruki justru terlihat sangat berbinar-binar melihat berbagai barang belanjaannya sudah tiba. Adapun isi paket itu terdiri atas kondom, lubrikan, _vibrator, masturbator cup_ , dan berbagai _sex toys_ lainnya. Ren menatap Ruki, setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah temannya beli.

“Ren- _kun_ , bukannya waktu kita di Hokkaido, kamu bilang mau beli…” belum selesai Ruki berbicara, Ren langsung menyekap mulut Ruki.

“Yah, Ruki tidak salah kok. Tapi kalau ini sih, kebanyakan…” ujar Ren sembari menggaruk kepalanya. “Berapa uang yang kamu habiskan untuk ini?”

“Hmm… 50.000 yen… sudah sama ongkir kok,”

“Aku ganti uangmu kalau begitu,”

“Eh, tidak usah diganti tidak apa-apa,” Ruki segera menolak tawaran Ren.

“Jangan. Kan yang bilang mau beli waktu itu aku…” Ren merasa sedikit menyesal kepada Ruki.

“Ah, kalau begitu, kau ganti setengahnya saja. Anggap saja kita patungan belinya,” Ruki menawarkan solusi terbaik bagi mereka berdua. Ren setuju dengan ide Ruki. Ia pun keluar dari kamar Ruki, mengambil uang sejumlah 25.000 yen di kamarnya, lalu kembali ke kamar Ruki. Ruki yang menerima 3 lembar uang tunai dari Ren tidak dapat menyembunyikan hasrat tertawanya.

“Kau tau, rasanya aneh menerima uang dari orang yang sering menjahiliku,” ujar Ruki. Ren jadi ikut tertular tawanya Ruki.

“Iya… iya juga ya, hahaha,”

Ruki mempersilahkan Ren memilih barang di paket tersebut. Ren melihat-lihat sebentar, ia sudah tidak asing dengan beberapa di antaranya, walaupun ada juga barang yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dan barang yang ia tidak tahu fungsinya apa. Setelah Ren memisahkan beberapa barang pilihannya, Ruki mengambil salah satu vibrator dan mengaktifkannya.

“Bagaimana kalau kita langsung coba saja sekarang?”

* * *

Salah satu tangan Ruki menahan kedua tangan Ren ke belakang. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menggunakan _tali_ atau _borgol_ yang ada di paket _sex toys_ itu, tapi dia belum ingin _seserius_ itu. Tangan yang lainnya menelusup masuk ke dalam kaos Ren, mengarahkan vibrator yang dalam posisi menyala ke dada Ren. Ren mulai mengeluarkan suara desahan yang terdengar merdu nan seduktif di telinga. Ruki mendekatkan kepalanya, ingin melihat ekspresi yang Ren pasang ketika mengerang.

“Ru…ki… ah, hentikan…” peluh mulai membasahi pelipis Ren. Ruki menggeleng, meneruskan _permainannya_. Ren mencoba memberontak, tapi semakin ia bergerak, sensasi getaran benda yang ada di dalam kaosnya itu justru semakin nikmat di sekujur kulit dadanya. Napas Ren mulai tersengal. Meski begitu Ruki tidak perduli. Ruki justru sibuk mengendus tengkuk Ren dari belakang.

“Ren- _kun_ , aku jilat ya,” Ruki menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilati leher dan salah satu daun telinga Ren. 

Sensasi menyengat, nyaris seperti tersetrum menyambar tengkuk leher belakang Ren. Suara erangan dan desahan Ren kembali terdengar nyaring di pendengaran Ruki. Tidak puas hanya menjilatinya, Ruki juga mengecup beberapa titik sensitif di sekitar telinga Ren. Tubuh Ren bergetar, keringatnya menjalar ke segala arah. Ia berulang kali meminta Ruki berhenti tapi tidak kunjung digubris Ruki. Menyadari ia masih mengaktifkan vibrator di balik kaos Ren, Ruki segera melepaskan benda tersebut, menaruhnya di atas meja kotatsu. Napas Ren masih terdengar lambat, terengah-engah tetapi melegakan. 

Ruki menyunggingkan senyumnya. Kali ini ia ingin _melakukannya_ sambil berbincang dengan Ren. Ruki sadar ia mulai sering dijahilii Ren semenjak ia membeberkan kelemahannya terhadap _Bug_ - _type_ Poke… maksudnya serangga. Sebelum itu walaupun Ren juga cukup sering menjahili member lainnya, termasuk sang _leader_ Sho, Ruki tidak sesering itu mendapat _prank_ dari Ren. Sempat terbersit di pikirannya untuk bertanya ke Takumi, member lain yang cukup dekat dengan Ren, namun kerap kali Takumi memblokir Ren untuk sekadar mengunjungi kamarnya. Tetapi akan lebih efektif jika dirinya bertanya langsung ke Ren, motif, tujuan Ren sering iseng padanya.

Sekaligus buat _revenge_. Balas dendam.

Ruki mengelus paha Ren dengan gerakan dari atas ke bawah. Mata Ren terbelalak ketika Ruki tiba-tiba berlutut, bersimpuh di hadapannya. Kepala Ruki berada di antara kaki Ren. Jantung Ren berdebar-debar, menunggu perbuatan apa yang akan Ruki lakukan terhadap _miliknya_ di bagian sana. Tapi Ruki lebih memilih mengobrol dengan Ren terlebih dahulu.

“Ren- _kun_ _moshikashite,_ _uchi no koto… suki?_ ”

* * *

“Ren, jangan-jangan, kamu… menyukaiku?” Ruki menanyakannya secara gamblang, sukses mengagetkan Ren.

“Eh, tunggu, apa?” Ren justru balik bertanya, bingung menghadapi pertanyaan Ruki yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Ruki menghela napas, kemudian menarik napas kembali melalui mulutnya.

“Anak SD… kadang-kadang murid SMP, bahkan terkadang sampai murid SMA pun, kamu tau kan. Ada tipe anak laki-laki yang sering jail ke anak yang disukainya. Motif ia menjahilinya karena ingin menutupi perasaannya, tapi sebenarnya ia menyanyanginya, jadi….” Ruki kebingungan. Ia sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, hanya saja Ruki tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata yang tepat.

“Ruki, kamu kebanyakan nonton anime dan baca manga,”

“Ya maaf, aku memang banyak membaca manga selama di rumah sakit, daripada bosan,” setelah kesunyian hinggap di antara mereka berdua untuk beberapa saat, Ruki pun kembali bersuara.

“Ren- _kun_ , kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Aku akan menghukummu,” Ruki menarik paksa bagian luar celana yang Ren kenakan. Tentu saja Ren langsung berteriak. “Ruki, apa yang kamu lakukan?!”

Ruki memandangi celana dalam yang melapisi _gundukan_ itu. Ruki tak henti-hentinya berkedip. Ia mencoba mengenalinya, membelainya perlahan, memperlakukannya seakan-akan _dia_ adalah hewan jinak yang baru akan dijadikan peliharaan. Aromanya yang khas tidak membuat Ruki terganggu sedikit pun. Ia justru mengubur wajahnya di sana, kembali mengejutkan Ren untuk ke sekian kalinya.

“Kau tidak perlu melakukannya,” Ren menarik, mencengkram rambut Ruki kuat-kuat. Ren bisa merasakan _sesuatu miliknya_ berkedut. Ia ingin Ruki menjauhi dari sana untuk sementara, walaupun Ren harus mencari-cari alasan.

“Ruki, kamu harus minum obat dan istirahat sekarang!” Ren menunjuk jam digital yang terpajang di salah satu sudut kamar Ruki. Ren benar-benar memanfaatkan momen ketika Ruki membalikkan badannya. Ren segera menjauhi Ruki dan bergegas mengambil barang-barang yang sudah menjadi hak miliknya.

“Kita… kita lanjutkan lain kali saja ya!” Ren berlari keluar secepat kilat dari kamar Ruki. Ruki memasang muka manyun, kecewa dengan sikap Ren.

* * *

Ren telah kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Napasnya masih tersengal-sengal setelah berlari kencang, setidaknya dia sudah lebih aman sekarang. Ren menaruh barang-barang itu ke dalam lemarinya, kecuali sebuah _masturbator cup_ kini berada di genggamannya. Memorinya kembali memutar ulang adegan, momen-momen di kala ia hanya berduaan dengan Ruki. Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya. Harus ia akui, banyak momen membahagiakan yang sudah ia lalui dengan Ruki, sampai hari ini, hari dimana Ruki mencoba mengabulkan keinginan kecilnya di- _blowjob,_ sekaligus hari dimana ia bertanya apakah Ren menyukainya.

 _Ah, suka itu kata yang kuat sekali_ ,

_Aku suka, aku sayang dengan semua member. Dari Sho-kun sampai Mame-chan, semuanya sudah seperti keluarga kan,_

_Tapi Ruki… kenapa kau bertanya begitu… ahh…_

Ren menaruh kedua benda yang ada digenggamannya di atas lantai, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya sekuat tenaga. 

_Aku tidak tau, Ruki! Sungguh!_

Ren segera membuka segel benda yang ada di hadapannya, lalu memasukkan _miliknya_ di lubang yang memang didesain sedemikian rupa untuk itu.

Sementara itu Ruki sedang menyimpan dus paket berisi seperangkat _sex toys_ dan lain-lain senilai lima puluh ribu yen di lemarinya, lalu menutupnya dengan rapat dan menguncinya. Ruki menghela napas panjang. Ia khawatir jika dirinya sudah mengecewakan, menyakiti perasaan _chef_ pribadinya. Ruki keluar dari kamarnya, hendak mengunjungi kamar Ren untuk meminta maaf. Begitu Ruki tiba di depan kamar Ren, Ruki berdiri mematung.

“Ruki…”

Ruki bisa mendengar Ren memanggil namanya dengan jelas dari balik pintu yang terkunci. Meski demikian ia ingin memastikannya sekali lagi. Ruki terpaksa menguping karena tidak mungkin ia meminta Ren membukakan pintu kamarnya.

“Terus… ahhn _,_ Ruru-tan,”

Ruki menutupi mulut menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia duduk bersandar di depan pintu kamar salah satu rekan kerjanya. Ruki menepuk kedua pipinya, masih setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Ruki tetap melanjutkan aktivitas mengupingnya walaupun ia mengerti itu sebenarnya bukan perbuatan yang baik.

“Ahh… ukh, _sugoii,_ ”

 _Ren-_ ­ _kun_ _melakukannya sambil membayangkanku… aduh… apa yang harus kulakukan? Tunggu dulu!_

Ruki teringat ia juga melakukan _hal yang sama_ ketika sekamar dengan Ren di kamar mandi hotel, hampir seminggu yang lalu. Kebetulan atau takdir, Ruki _melakukannya_ sambil membayangkan Ren sedang memuaskan dirinya. Memikirkannya saja membuat Ruki merinding. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Di balik pintu, Ren yang sudah selesai berurusan dengan _bagian privatnya_ melepaskan alat bantu pemuas diri sendiri itu dari tubuhnya. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar tisu untuk membersihkan residu hasil perbuatannya. Ren juga mengusap bulir keringat di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba Ren teringat wajah Ruki dengan senyum lebarnya. Membayangkannya saja telah membuat dirinya juga ikut tersenyum.

_Ah, Ruki, mengapa kamu sungguh imut sekali?_


	5. #5

Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, sebelum Ren jatuh sakit.

Seluruh member tengah berkumpul di ruang latihan mereka. Ruki mengedarkan pandangannya ke para member yang tengah memanfaatkan sesi latihan mandiri mereka. Sukai dan Sho memperhatikan Keigo yang memperagakan detail koreo _dance_ mereka. Shosei, Shion, dan Syoya berlatih koreo bersama. Junki dan Mame juga berlatih bersama sambil menyanyikan _part_ _lyrics_ mereka. Di belakang Ruki, Ren dan Takumi sibuk menonton layar tablet yang memutar video panduan _dance practice_ dari salah satu koreografer yang ditugaskan untuk grup mereka.

“Ruki- _kun_ ,” panggil Takumi seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ruki. Ruki menoleh, mendatangi _sepasang_ member populer di kalangan fans grupnya.

Ren menepuk punggung Ruki perlahan, menyuruhnya menonton video, kemudian memintanya agar mempraktekkan bagian koreo dimana ia dan Ruki harus melakukannya secara berpasangan. Hal ini dilakukan agar Takumi mengerti _timing_ yang tepat dimana ia harus berganti posisi dengan Ruki dan Ren. Ruki mengangguk, lalu ia menari bersama dengan Ren, mengikuti aba-aba dan arahan dari Ren. Setelah mereka berdua selesai menari berpasangan, Takumi bergerak maju mengisi _blocking_ yang tadinya ditempati Ren dan Ruki.

“Aku sudah mengerti. Tapi ayo kita lakukan sekali lagi,” ajak Takumi. Ren dan Ruki kembali menari untuk kedua kalinya, sampai Takumi menyadari sesuatu saat menyaksikan tarian kedua rekan kerjanya itu.

“Andai aku setinggi kalian berdua, pasti jadinya keliatan lebih bagus, huhuhu…” tiba-tiba Takumi sadar kalau gerakan berpasangan yang dilakukan Ren dan Ruki lumayan menonjolkan tinggi badan kedua member tersebut. Ren dan Ruki pun segera menghibur Takumi.

“Takumi, tidak apa-apa, ini efek sol sepatu kok. Tenang saja, jangan dimasukkan dalam hati,” Ren menunjuk sepatunya sendiri. Takumi menoleh ke sepatu yang dikenakan Ren. Tinggi sol sepatu tersebut menimbulkan kesan kalau tinggi badan Ren sama dengan Ruki.

“Takumi, kamu sadar kan di luar sana banyak orang, banyak fans, JAM, yang tetap menyayangimu,” Ruki memeluk Takumi erat. Takumi merasa lebih tenang mendengar perkataan _heartwarming_ dari Ruki. Melihat ada member yang saling berpelukan, Mame dan Junki mendatangi mereka bertiga.

“Aku juga ingin memeluk Takumi- _san_ ,” Mame merentangkan kedua tangannya, berjalan maju demi mendekap Takumi. Takumi dengan senang hati menyambut dekapan Mame- _chan_.

Junki bertanya kepada Ren dan Ruki terkait kronologi kejadian yang menyebabkan Takumi sempat bersedih. Ren pun menjelaskan semuanya kepada Junki. Junki tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mengetahui duduk perkara yang sebenarnya. Junki pun ikut memeluk Takumi bersama Mame. Masih dalam posisi berada di pelukan kedua member itu, Takumi mengucapkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan Ren dan Ruki.

“Ren dan Ruki terlihat serasi saat _dance_ berpasangan tadi, hehehe…”

Ren dan Ruki saling bertukar pandang. Junki menoleh ke arah keduanya, sedangkan Mame terkekeh pelan. Takumi menertawai salah satu member yang terlihat salah tingkah setelah dipuji barusan.

“Ti…tidak! Mana mungkin aku serasi pas dansa dengan orang ini, tidak! Tidak!!!” semburat kemerahan terbit di wajah Ruki. Melihat Ruki dengan muka cemberut, Ren, Junki, dan Takumi justru tertawa keras.

“Ah, Shiroiwacchi tsundere!” seru Mame seraya menunjuk Ruki.

“Si…siapa yang tsundere?! Pangeran kok tsundere,” Ruki melipat tangannya sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Justru tingkah _in denial_ yang dipraktekkannya membuatnya semakin mirip karakter tsundere yang biasanya muncul di anime dan manga.

“Ayo, Mame! Kita tinggalkan saja karakter tsundere yang satu ini,” Junki menarik salah satu tangan Mame, hendak menjauhkan Mame dari Ruki demi kembali latihan. Mame melambaikan tangannya kepada Ren dan Takumi. Takumi ikut melambaikan tangan, sementara Ren masih tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga meneteskan air mata.

“Sho- _kun_ tidak ingin ke sana?” tanya Sukai yang menyaksikan _keributan kecil_ tersebut dari kejauhan, sementara Sho sibuk mencari handuk kecil di tasnya.

“Tidak perlu. Bukan masalah besar,” ujar Sho sembari menyeka keringatnya menggunakan handuk.

* * *

Sudah hampir tengah malam. Ren yang mengemban posisi _center_ di salah satu lagu terbaru grup mereka sibuk membaca lirik lagu tersebut melalui laptop miliknya. Ren membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, kebetulan ia mendapat beberapa bagian menyanyi yang liriknya berbahasa Inggris. Ia ingin berkonsultasi dengan Sho mengenai makna lirik itu dan cara pelafalannya yang tepat. Ren pun keluar dari kamar, hendak menuruni tangga, tetapi ia dicegat Ruki yang baru saja akan naik ke lantai dua sembari membawa barang belanjaannya dari minimarket.

“Kalau kau mau ke kamar Sho- _kun_ , dia sudah tidur sekarang,” Ruki memperingatkan Ren. Ren memberi isyarat lewat kedua alisnya, berusaha memastikan ucapan Ruki hanya dengan ekspresi wajahnya, tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun. Ruki pun melanjutkan kalimatnya, “waktu aku mau numpang makan mie di kamarnya, dia tidak membukakan pintu. Ah, bagaimana kalau kau ikut makan mie juga di kamarku?”

Ren menimbang-nimbang ajakan Ruki. Ren mengusap perutnya, memastikan apakah ia terasa lapar atau tidak. Setelah beberapa saat, dikarenakan ia sedang ingin menyantap sesuatu, Ren mengiyakan ajakan Ruki. Ruki mempersilahkan Ren masuk ke kamarnya. Begitu di dalam kamar, Ren menaruh pantatnya di bantal duduk yang ada di kotatsu. Ren sempat menawarkan diri membantu Ruki membuat mie instan yang baru saja dibelinya, namun ditolak Ruki. Ruki mengaku kalau sekadar membuat mie instan ia bisa melakukannya sendirian. Ren terkekeh mendengar ucapan Ruki yang tidak terdengar begitu meyakinkan, tetapi Ren tetap membiarkan Ruki memasak sendirian. Tak lupa Ren _request_ mie instan untuknya tidak pakai telur. Sembari menunggu Ruki memasak mie, Ren menyalakan televisi, menonton anime tengah malam.

Tidak memakan waktu lama, dua porsi mie instan telah tersaji di hadapan Ren dan Ruki. Mereka berdua menikmati santapan tengah malam mereka sambil menyaksikan salah satu anime bergenre _shonen_ yang biasa ditonton member lainnya, yakni Junki, Syoya, Shosei, dan Shion. Walaupun Ren lebih dikenal sebagai _game otaku_ di grupnya, bukan berarti Ren tidak pernah menonton anime. Setelah episode anime itu selesai, Ren berinisiatif mencucikan peralatan makan mereka berdua. Setelah mencuci, Ren berterima kasih kepada Ruki dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

* * *

Saat Ren terbangun dari tidurnya, pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Ia merasa sakit kepala dan mual. Terasa mau muntah, Ren pun segera lari ke kamar mandi. Setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya, Ren berusaha meminta bantuan ke tetangga kamarnya, Sukai. Sang pemilik _pokerface_ yang saat itu juga baru bangun tidur langsung terkejut melihat Ren yang nampak pucat. Akhirnya ia memanggil hampir semua member untuk berkumpul ke kamar Ren guna memeriksa kondisi Ren.

“Ren demam,” ujar Sho selepas memeriksa suhu tubuh Ren menggunakan thermometer biasa. “Padahal aku, Takumi, Mame, Keigo, dan Syoya mau pergi menginap di Aichi. Siapa di antara kalian yang bisa menjaga Ren di rumah?”

“Aku dan Shion ada pekerjaan nanti siang,” ujar Junki. Shion yang berdiri di sampingnya mengangguk setuju.

“Aku dan Sukai libur. Nanti biar kami saja yang menemani Ren- _kun_ ,” kata Shosei. Sho menghela napas lega mendengar ada member yang sedang tidak ada _schedule_ sehingga Ren tidak sendirian.

“Cepat sembuh ya, Ren- _kun_ ,” Takumi memegang erat kedua tangan Ren. Mame berserta member lainnya juga turut memberikan dukungan kepada Ren _,_ kecuali satu orang yang sudah pergi bekerja sejak pagi-pagi sekali.

“Istirahat yang cukup, Ren,” kali ini Sho yang menghibur Ren seraya mengusap pucuk kepala Ren. Ren tersenyum, bahagia dengan perhatian yang dicurahkan Sho terhadap dirinya.

Setelah menyantap sop miso beserta nasi dan lauk pauk buatan Junki untuk sarapan, Ren kekenyangan. Sesuai janjinya kepada Sho, Shosei dan Sukai menemani Ren di kamarnya. Shosei sibuk membaca komik, sedangkan Sukai sedang meneguk salah satu _energy drink_ tersohor di Jepang. Ren yang mulai merasa bosan pun mengajak kedua member S4 itu mengobrol.

“Ruki kemana ya?”

“Ruk- _kun_ sibuk banget hari ini. Kayaknya dia bakal pulang malam,” jawab Shosei. Tak lama kemudian ia meletakkan komiknya. “Oh iya! Ruki- _kun_ hari ini syuting satu acara bareng Shokotan lho!”

“Eh, yang benar?! Wah, sudah lama sejak kita terakhir satu acara bersama beliau kan, Shosei?” Ren antusias dengan perkataan Shosei barusan. Shosei menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Ngomong-ngomong Ren- _kun_ ,” kali ini Sukai yang bersuara. “Semalam kamu habis begadang atau apa, kok sampai sakit begini?”

“Hmm… iya juga ya. Aku diajak makan mie bareng Ruki di kamarnya, terus gosok gigi, cuci kaki, terus tidur. Hanya itu,” jawab Ren.

“Kamu yakin Ruru- _tan_ tidak memberikanmu mie kadaluarsa kan?” tanya Sukai kembali, namun kali ini justru Shosei yang menjawabnya. Sebagai salah satu member yang cukup dekat dengan Ruki bahkan sebelum bergabung di grup, Shosei tentu mengenal sifat Ruki.

“Tidak mungkin Ruk- _kun_ sejahat itu sama Ren- _kun._ Walaupun Ren- _kun_ sering jahil ke Ruk _-kun,_ Ruk- _kun_ tidak mungkin ngasih mie kadaluarsa segala!”

“Ah, baik-baik. Tenang saja Shosei. Ng, lalu ada apa dengan Ren- _kun_ ya?” Sukai memasang pose layaknya seseorang yang tengah berpikir serius. “Pusing, muntah di pagi hari, hmm… aha! Aku tau!” Sukai menepuk kedua tangannya begitu menyelesaikan analisisnya. “Jangan-jangan, Ruru- _tan_ semalam sudah menghamili Ren- _kun!_ ”

Shosei langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, sedangkan Ren terperangah mendengar lelucon dari Sukai. Ren memilih mengikuti alur humor dari Sukai yang sebenarnya ada benarnya itu. Gejala sakit yang dideritanya sekilas mirip _morning sickness_ yang umumnya dialami para ibu hamil muda.

“Ah… aku harus bagaimana ini?!” tanya Ren kepada Shosei dan Sukai. Shosei dan Sukai justru menertawakan Ren yang berakting seperti wanita yang terkejut begitu mengetahui dirinya hamil di luar nikah.

“Ren- _kun…._ Hahaha! Kamu harus minta pertanggungjawabannya!” usul Shosei. Sukai mendukung ide Shosei sambil merangkul bahunya. Sementara itu Ren segera mengambil ponselnya, hendak mengirimi Ruki pesan via LINE. Namun ternyata Ruki sudah mengiriminya pesan duluan.

* * *

> Ren
> 
> Entah mengapa aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu. Pengen cepat-cepat pulang😆
> 
> RUKIII KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB
> 
> Aku sudah mengandung anakmu😣
> 
> Yang benar saja? 🤔
> 
> Mari kita bicarakan setelah aku pulang nanti

* * *

Suatu hari setelah para member makan malam, Sho mengajak Ren dalam rangka _berbincang empat mata_ di kamarnya.

“Ren… aku mau tanya, tentang Ruki…”

_Ah, tentang Ruki rupanya._

“Dia, akhir-akhir dia tuh pikirannya ngeres. Aku tidak tau penyebabnya, mungkin faktor hormon atau apalah itu. Tapi… berhubung kalian sering bersama akhir-akhir ini, barangkali kamu tau sesuatu. Apakah Ruki juga pernah bahas sesuatu yang porno denganmu?”

_Haruskah aku jujur? Atau bagaimana? Ah, aku bingung!_

Ren tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan sang _leader_ , lebih tepatnya ia tidak tahu apakah harus jujur atau berbohong. Ren memainkan jari-jarinya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Sho bisa memahami reaksi Ren, lebih tepatnya Sho bisa menangkap gerak-gerik Ren yang _menurut analisanya pasti ia sudah membahas hal-hal erotis bersama Ruki di belakangnya,_ hanya saja Ren tidak mau jujur kepadanya. Sho pun mengajukan pertanyaan lain kepada Ren.

“Apakah ketika kalian cuma berdua di rumah, kau melihat ada kurir pengantar paket datang ke kamar Ruki?”

“Iya, aku melihatnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu isi paket Ruki,” kali ini Ren berkata jujur sekaligus berbohong di saat yang bersamaan. Sho menganggukkan kepalanya.

“ _Wakarimashita_. Jadi, Ren, Ruki sepertinya habis membeli sesuatu,”

_Huwaaa!!! Ruki, kau sudah cerita padanya ya?!!_

“Aku tidak tau apakah _idol_ dibolehkan punya barang beginian. Kita semua tau Ruki itu dekat sama _bos besar_ kita, mungkin dia juga sudah minta izin atau semacamnya, tapi…” Sho menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, “dia itu habis belanja _online_ , beli _sex toys_. Aku jadi kasihan padanya,”

Seketika mata Ren terbelalak. Ren memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Sho keheranan. Ia ingin bertanya perihal rasa kasihan Sho terhadap salah satu member dengan wajah tampan di grup itu. Tetapi Ren lebih memilih menunggu Sho kembali buka mulut.

“Aku kasihan aja. Sedih. Dia jadi harus _menyalurkannya_ sendirian kan?”

 _Sho-kun, kamu salah besar. Ruki tidak sepenuhnya sendirian ketika ia ingin menyalurkan hasratnya,_ Ren memanggil kembali ingatan dimana dia dan Ruki saling _menyentuh tubuh_ satu sama lain. Namun ia tidak ingin mengakuinya langsung di hadapan Sho bahwa dirinya juga turut terlibat terkait kasus pembelian paket _sex toys_ yang sebagian ada di kamar Ruki dan sebagian lagi tersimpan di kamarnya.

* * *


End file.
